The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In recent years percutaneous interventions have shown an exponential growth in number as well complexity of the performed procedures. The medical devices employed during these procedures are very often about 1 to 3 meters in length but are commonly less than one millimeter in thickness. Therefore, careful manipulation of these devices is required to avoid damaging their fragile structure during positioning maneuvers.
In general, the medical devices are held in place by the operator, such as a physician, with the help of one or more assistants using the patient legs as an uneven support surface. Such an arrangement may prevent the operator to fully focus on the critical aspects of the interventional procedure. Moreover, the lack of a large flat support surface increases the likelihood of twisting or damaging one or more of the devices being employed simultaneously, thus potentially prolonging the procedural time and increasing the likelihood of complications.